Tears of a CherryBlossom
by Hidansgirl90
Summary: Sakura loved Itachi, that is until she found out he killed the Uchiha clan. that very night she was kidnapped by an Akatsuki member with a large sword. when Naruto hears he gets angry Sasuke, who is now back joins him in anger,will they save Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i dont own anyone but the other Akatsuki member's that aren't on the show normally. thank you *bows***

Sakura sat at the pond; she watched the dark blue water move with the wind. The moon shined making the water glow. Sakura placed her hand in the cool water, she remembered the first time she saw him. He was a ninja a few years ago in this village; he had long silky raven colored hair and eyes that glow red when he is angered. He was the top student in Konoha but left for reasons unknown.

Sakura had fallen in love with him, but even she knew a boy as cute as him would reject her like all her past loves. However, a week ago in this very pond he came and talked to her, he said that he will never return to this village. Sakura never questioned him and after that, she never saw him again.

Sakura lifted her hand out of the pond. "Itachi" Sakura whispered. "Hn, Sakura. Lady Tsunade wants you" Sakura quickly turned around and saw Sasuke with his arms crossed leaning up against a tree. "But, Isn't it a little late?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked over at her "She wants you for a mission, and speaking of late, why are you here?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. Sakura blushed slightly "oh, I just come here to think about stuff" Sakura said quickly. "Hn" Sasuke said turning to leave.

Sakura quickly stood up and sighed in relief, she ran over to Sasuke and walked with him to the Hokage tower. Sasuke glanced over to Sakura. 'There's something she's doing. She is really quick to lie. I can see straight through her, she's hiding something' Sasuke thought. Sakura looked over at him. "What's wrong, Sasuke-san?" Sakura asked. "hn" Sasuke said quickly closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "hm?" Sakura asked in confusion. 'Sasuke's been acting strange since he came back. I wonder what Naruto did to bring him back' Sakura thought.

"Sasuke-san, are you feeling okay?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked over at her. "Im okay, I just didn't get to kill my brother yet" Sasuke said as they walked. "Who's your brother?" Sasuke smirked. "Itachi, the killer of the Uchiha clan" Sakura was shocked; she stopped walking and felt her eye's tear up. 'Itachi! You dummy! You didn't tell me any of that!!!' Sakura yelled in her mind. "Something wrong?" Sasuke asked stopping. Sakura quickly ran in another direction, towards her house.

'She probably didn't know, and I know that when she liked me, she despised the killer of my clan, I guess she didn't know it was Itachi' Sasuke thought. Then he sighed and thought not to bother with her. He walked off towards Tsunade's office to tell her Sakura will have to do the mission in the morning.

"No! She can't do the mission in the morning!" Tsunade yelled. Shizune flinched a bit while holding Tonton. "She ran home crying" Sasuke said looking another way with his arms crossed. A vein popped from Tsunade's head. "Look boy, you n-" "I have a name you know" Sasuke interrupted glaring at Tsunade. She coughed and cleared her throat. "Sasuke, bring her back. This mission has to be done tonight" Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded and poofed away.

Sakura lied on her bed and cried heavily. "Itachi! Why!" she screamed. Sasuke stood on the other side of her apartment door and listened. He sighed and opened her front door. The door creaked open Sakura turned her back and screamed. "Sakura-chan. You're coming with me" a voice said. Sakura screamed louder. The person grabbed Sakura's legs. But Sakura thrashed around. "Leave me alone!" She yelled. The person shook its head. The person pulled out a sword. The sword slowly absorbed Sakura's chakra.

Sakura fainted, and then the person smirked.

Sasuke heard Screams, it sounded like someone was talking to her, he quickly ran to up her stairs and down the hall, he reached her door and opened the door. There was no one there, but he saw a headband, her headband. "Sakura!" He yelled. There was no answer. She was gone. Sasuke put her headband in his kunai pouch and ran off to Tsunade's office.

Sakura woke up hazily; she sat up and felt the Satin sheets below her. 'Huh?' She thought to herself, she looked around the room, the walls where painted black and red "Where am I?" She asked aloud. "You're in the Akatsuki hideout" A voice said. Sakura quickly turned her head, there sat in the corner of the room was Itachi Uchiha. "I-Itachi?" Sakura asked. The person stood up and walked over to her. "Cherry Blossom, you have grown so much" Itachi said with a slight smile. He stroked his hand through her short pink locks of hair. Sakura quickly pushed him away.

"Itachi! Why didn't you tell me! That you where the cause of the Uchiha massacre!?" Sakura yelled as tears fled from her eyes. "Cherry Blossom, I-" "And don't call me that!" Sakura yelled. Itachi smirked. "Oh, Cherry Blossom, you look so cute when you're angry" Sakura growled and reached down for her Kunai pouch. Her Expression changed when she noticed it was no longer there.

"Do you think we would leave you armed?" Itachi asked. Sakura growled and quickly got out of the bed and tried to lay a punch on Itachi. She sadly missed. Itachi dodged her and hit her in the back making her fall to the ground. "Hm, you still have enough strength after Kisame drained your Chakra. That's amazing" Itachi said. Sakura struggled to look up at Itachi.

"Itachi, just take me back to my village" Sakura said as she struggled to sit up. "No, our Leader wishes for you to come here, it was under his order that you come here" Itachi explained looking down at Sakura.

Sasuke barged into Tsunade's office. "Lady Tsunade! Sa-" "hey, Sasuke. What's going on?" Naruto asked looking back at Sasuke. "Sasuke, what do you want? Did you retrieve Sakura?" Tsunade asked looking over at Sasuke who was getting a bit irritated. "Lady Tsunade! Sakura has been kidnapped!" Sasuke yelled. "Sakura was kidnapped!?" Naruto yelled in disbelief shooting out of his chair. "Duh, Dobe" Sasuke said looking over at Naruto. "Shut up, Teme!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade cleared her throat getting both of the boy's attention. "We need to find her, Sasuke. Do you know anything of her disappearance?" Tsunade asked. "She was in her room at the time and she was crying. I came into her house after hearing her yell at someone I ran up the stairs and there was no one in the room, all that remained was her headband" Sasuke said holding up Sakura's headband. Tsunade nodded. "There are two options on who took her" Tsunade said with a hand on her chin.

"The Sound ninja, or…..Akatsuki" Sweat rolled down Naruto's cheek. "There's No way that they could take her! She's strong! She Took down Sasori!" Naruto yelled. "Calm down, Naruto" "Im not even sure if it was Akatsuki, so don't worry about it. We will track Sakura, okay?" Tsunade asked. Naruto stood silently. "How am I sure that you will find her!" Naruto yelled. "We will do our best, Naruto" Tsunade said.

Naruto shook his head then ran out the door. Sasuke stood still and watched him leave. "Why didn't you stop him?" Tsunade asked. "What's the point, you can never stop him, he's to set on it. He wants to help Sakura" Sasuke said with his arms crossed. Tsunade nodded "Shizune, go tell all the Jounin to report to the top of this Tower" Tsunade said. "Yes, Tsunade-Sama" Shizune said before running out of the room. Tsunade turned back to Sasuke. "Keep an eye on Naruto for me" Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade laid back in her chair for a second and looked back down at all the paperwork on her desk. 'That will have to wait' Tsunade thought with a slight smile. "Yo, Tsunade" Tsunade looked up and saw Jiriya. "Hello" Tsunade said. "So, what's with all the rumors of Sakura leaving this village?" Jiriya asked sitting down in a chair. Tsunade sighed "She did not leave she was kidnapped" "oh, and by who?" Jiriya asked. "We aren't sure, we think it's either the sound ninja or Akatsuki" Tsunade said. "But, what would Akatsuki want with her?" Jiriya asked. "Im not sure. But they may be planning something" Tsunade said looking down at her desk.

"Okay" Jiriya said standing up. "Im going to go down and see what there up to" Jiriya said. Tsunade immediately looked up. "Jiriya, you can't. There to dangerous!" Tsunade said. "I need to do it, if I can stop Akatsuki and save Sakura, then the world may finally be at peace" Jiriya said. Tsunade's eye's started to tear up. "Don't go! You might, die" Jiriya had his back turned to her. "I'll be alright. You are Hokage. You should worry about everyone else, not just me" Jiriya said. A tear rolled down Tsunade's cheek. "Tsunade, don't worry, I'll be back" Jiriya said before walking out of her office door. Tsunade's head dropped down on the desk, she cried and cried. Then there was a knock at her door. Tsunade sat her head up and wiped away her tears. "Come in" Tsunade said. Shizune entered the room. "Tsunade-Sama, don't forget you need to meet the Shonobi on the building in a few hours" Shizune informed her. Tsunade nodded. "Are you okay, Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune asked. Tsunade smiled slightly and wiped away a tear. "Im alright".

"What do you want me for?" Sakura asked looking up at Itachi. "We aren't sure, but he insisted that we bring you to him" Itachi said. Sakura slowly stood up. And walked over to the bed she was on earlier. She sat down and watched Itachi from the corner of her eye. "Cherry blossom, you mustn't worry much. We won't kill you, unless you wish for it" Itachi said with a slight smirk. Sakura growled and quickly shot up from the bed. Sakura quickly did a few handsigns and made a thick cloud of smoke appear.

"Cherry blossom, you really should use you brain. I posses the Sharingan. I can see right through this illusion" Itachi said. Walking over to Sakura. Sakura saw him and quickly ran to the door, when she got to the door it was just opening and the door hit Sakura making her fall to the ground. "Oh, Im sorry" a girl with short blue hair said. She put the tray she was carrying onto a table and helped Sakura up, Sakura groaned, and opened her eyes. "Who are you!?" Sakura yelled. "S-Suke" the girl said. Sakura backed up and felt someone behind her, it was Itachi.

He gabbed her shoulders. "Your not getting away, cherry blossom" He said with a smirk. Suke reached behind her and grabbed the tray. "Here, Sakura-san. I brought you breakfast." Sakura picked up the tray. "Um, thanks" Sakura said. "Your welcome, oh, and Itachi-san. The here is the medicine" Suke said handing him a needle. "Thanks" Itachi said before putting the needle in his cloak. "Your welcome" Suke said with a slight blush then left. When she was gone, Itachi let go of Sakura's shoulders. "Cherry blossom. Eat" Itachi said. Sakura looked over at him. "Im not your dog!" Sakura yelled. "But, you must eat. Or when I give you the medicine you will die" Itachi said.

Sakura highly understood what he meant, but she was completely unsure of the medicine. "What medicine are you using on me?" Sakura asked sitting on the bed eating the rice curry and dango's that Suke made. "That's not important" Itachi said watching her eat. Sakura felt a bit uneasy. "Why do you have to watch me eat" Sakura snapped. "To make sure you eat enough" Itachi said. Sakura sighed and continued to eat. When she finished she put the tray on the table. "Good, now you need to take the medicine" Itachi said walking over to Sakura. He pulled out the needle that had medicine in it. Sakura felt scared and backed away.

Itachi sighed and turned on his Sharingan. He looked into her eyes. Itachi sighed when he saw Sakura stop struggling. He injected the needle into her arm, then he did a few handsigns that released the jutsu. Sakura opened her eyes. "Where was I?" Sakura asked. "I don't know" Itachi said walking over to the couch. Sakura watched him. 'He's gotten very strange' Sakura thought. Then in seconds, she fell over unconscious. Itachi glanced over at Sakura. 'Took longer than I thought it would' Itachi thought. He walked over to Sakura and lifted her up. And put her under the blankets.

Itachi walked over to the door and opened it. He looked back one last time to make sure she was asleep. Then he walked all the way out the door. Itachi walked around to the other side of the building. "Itachi" A voice called out. Itachi turned his head and saw Kisame. "What is it?" Itachi asked. "The girls sleep, right?" He asked. Itachi nodded. "Good, we wouldn't want our old friend to get pumbled by her again, would we?" Kisame asked. "Old friend?" Itachi questioned. Kisame nodded. "Kakuzu fixed Sasori." Kisame said. "Oh" "Well, aren't you coming to see him?" Kisame asked. "Sure". Kisame and Itachi walked down to the third corridor of the third large building.

Everyone from Akatsuki was there Except Suke, she was ordered to Watch Sakura until she wakes up. "Amazing, Kakuzu. You could change dead bodies into live ones" Leader said. Kakuzu nodded. "It took a few weeks though, Zetsu had to find a lot of different puppet parts from the place that Sasori was killed at" Kakuzu explained. Leader nodded. Sasori looked around at everyone. "D-do I look the same?" He asked. Everyone nodded. Sasori smirked. "Good" Sasori stood up. "Leader, I heard that you have captured another girl, who?" Sasori asked. Leader sighed. "Haruno, Sakura" Sasori's eye's widened. Then he turned his back. "If she messes with me and attempts to attack, I will kill her, without mercy" Sasori said before leaving the building. "Sasori-Danna, has changed, hmmm!?" Deidara asked. Everyone nodded slightly.

Itachi was dismissed from the building and walked back to his room, he opened the door and saw Sakura still resting and Suke. "You, can go now. Suke" Itachi said. Suke nodded and left the room. Itachi looked over to Sakura, she was still sleep. Itachi walked over to the bed and climbed into the bed beside Sakura. He fell asleep after a while.

It was dawn, the sun shinned through the blinds in Itachi's room. Sakura slightly yawned and turned over. Her face was in front of Itachi's. Sakura held in the urge to scream. She slowly turned the other way and got out of bed. She tiptoed over to the door, she grabbed the doorknob and "Cherry blossom, going somewhere?" Itachi questioned her. Sakura smirked. "Yes, I am. Im going away from you!" Sakura quickly turned the doorknob. But it didn't open she looked up and saw Itachi's hand pushing the door closed.

Sakura quickly kicked Itachi in the stomach, but it seemed to have no affect on him. She punched him, nothing. "Cherry blossom, you don't have enough Chakra, you only have enough to live. I have sealed your chakra away, and only I can release the seal. Sakura groaned and released the doorknob from her grasp. "Go take a shower. And put these on" Itachi said throwing a pink skirt and a short black tank top over to her. "Hey! You expect me to wear this!?" Sakura yelled. Itachi smirked and nodded. "We might want to wear that than going to meet leader in your dirty clothes". Sakura groaned and snatched the clothes from Itachi and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Shonobi, I have gathered you here for a mission to retrieve, our beloved, Haruno, Sakura. He suspect she has been taken by either sound ninja's or Akatsuki" Tsunade said to the crowd of Shonobi. "But, Lady Tsunade, how will we be able to tell if Akatsuki or Sound Ninja took her?" Kakashi asked. "Well I have thought about it, and I know from our resent Sound ninja abductions that Sound ninja expect to be paid a ransom while Akatsuki don't say a thing" Tsunade said. "So then where dealing with a lot, if Akatsuki took Sakura" Iruka said. Tsunade nodded. "But we will wait before going on the mission, we will wait for seven day's. Jiriya said he would go and scout the area, if he comes back, we will go with him out there. If he doesn't, then where on our own with the decision" Tsunade explained.

"Ero-Sanin went out there! We can't wait seven days! We need to help him!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke nudged him in the side. "Dobe, shut up. Jiriya is a Sanin. He will most likely return" Sasuke whispered over to Naruto. "Teme, it's too dangerous there, even for Jiriya. We need to help him" Naruto said. "Just, shut up" Sasuke said.

Jiriya sat on his toads back as the toad hopped from tree to tree. 'If I can go on, unseen, I should make it there within a day' Jiriya thought. He soon reached a clearing. It was the Rain village. Jiriya smirked in triumph, but the worse was yet to come.

Sakura walked out of the shower dressed in the clothes Itachi gave her, she was irritated and she felt awkward. Itachi smirked as he looked at Sakura. A deep shade of blush filled her face. "Stop staring!" She snapped. Itachi quickly looked away. "Leader wants you down to his office right way" Itachi informed her. Sakura slightly nodded. She walked over to the door and opened it, she felt a hand grab her arm, she looked back and saw Itachi. "Im taking you there, but first. I need you to walk around our hideout with me to meet the other members" Sakura nodded.

Itachi walked out the door, followed by Sakura. They walked around the first corridor and saw a man with long blonde hair and a shorter male with fiery red hair. Itachi walked over to them and gained there attention. "Oh, hey Itachi, hmmm?!" the blonde haired male said. "Hello" the shorter male said. "Cherry Blossom, this is-" "Sasori of the red sand village and Deidara of the rock, we've met" Sakura said with a slight growl. She looked over at Sasori, and he stared back at her. "I thought I killed you and all of your other stupid puppets" Sakura said.

Sasori smirked. "Well, im back" Deidara looked back in forth at the two ninja. "Cherry Blossom, you must greet for superiors with high respect, or you'll be punished to the full exscint of the Leader's wishes" Itachi said. Sakura glared up at Itachi, Itachi activated his Sharingan, to prove he wasn't joking. Sakura sighed. "Hello, Sasori-san, hello Deidara-san" Sakura said in a nice tone. "Well, nice to meet you, hmmm?!" Deidara said. Sasori glared over at Sakura. "Hm" he said before walking away. "Eh, don't mind Sasori-Danna, he just hates you, hmmm?!" Deidara said as if it's a good thing.

Sakura sighed rather loudly. "Itachi, can we just go?" Sakura asked with a bit of an attitude. Itachi glared down at her. "Sure, but you have to meet them after the mission" he said. Sakura nodded. They both walked down to a large building at the end of the Garden of Cherry Blossoms. Itachi knocked on the door. A loud booming voice signaled them to enter. "Leader-Sama, I have brought the Cherry Blossom" Itachi said.

"Good" Leader said. "You may go, Itachi. I have some stuff to talk about with Sakura". Itachi nodded and left the room. Leader turned his attention over to Sakura. Even in the dark room, Sakura could feel his eye's staring at her, and specifically to her soul.

Jiriya released his jutsu sending the toad back in a poof of dust. He did a few handsigns and transformed himself into a young man in search of a job. He walked around the town, the villager's where hostile, they didn't pay attention to Jiriya at all, when he walked into a restaurant and disagrees about a price, he pays double the cost and gets beaten up by the restaurant manager's son. Jiriya sighed to himself as he walked around town, he was dragging along crutches.

He walked into his hotel room and did a few handsigns and fixed his wounds. He sighed and sat on the bare floor. He opened his bag and pulled out a scroll of information on the Rain village. He propped his elbow on his knee and held is head in his hands as he read the information.

"Sakura, from now on till death, you are a member of Akatsuki. You cannot leave, ever" Leader said. Sakura felt sweat roll down her cheeks, but she nodded. "Itachi will be your Senpai. You must treat him with all do respect, or he can torture you in anyway he pleases." Leader said. "Oh, and your further instructions on Akatsuki will be informed to you by Itachi and Suke, the cook. You may now go" Sakura nodded. She stood up and slightly bowed showing her respects then left.

Itachi was awaiting on the other side of the door for the Cherry Blossom to return. "So, how'd it go?" Itachi asked. Sakura was too irritated to respond. "You will meet the rest of Akatsuki, now" Itachi said leading the way Sakura nodded and followed behind him.

Leader sat as his desk and sighed. "Are you alright, pain?" Konan asked looking over at the leader. He nodded. "Konan, im okay. It just pains me that I haven't seen her in soo long, I could have changed her life, a lot more, then she wouldn't suffer in this hateful world" Leader said. Konan nodded. "But, at least she isn't dead" Leader nodded.

Itachi walked down a separate path from the garden. At the end of the path was a large rock. "The rest of Akatsuki is in here" Sakura looked over at Itachi in confusion. "But it's just a rock!" Sakura yelled. "Hush, Cherry Blossom." Itachi said before doing a few handsigns, "Duck, boar, konju!" Itachi said as a large puff of smoke over took them. Sakura awaited for her sight to once again become clear. The smoke cleared and in place of the large rock was a red door. "Come on" Itachi said as he turned the knob, therefore opening the door.

Sakura didn't hesitate and followed Itachi through the door. On the other side of the door was a large room with walls painted a scarlet color and a large wooden table in the center of the room. "This is the Akatsuki meeting room" Sakura nodded. "Hello, Itachi" Itachi turned towards the table, there where four men sitting at the table and a plant man. Also at the table where the two members that Sakura had seen earlier, Sasori and Deidara.

"Hello, everyone, I would like you to meet Sakura Haruno. She is our new feminine member of Akatsuki" Itachi informed everyone. "Why do we need another bitch in Akatsuki!?" A male with short silver hair asked in pure annoyance. "Hidan, Leader has requested of her presence with us, we will not argue with him, it's possible what he has done is best for Akatsuki" Itachi said, Hidan pouted and slipped low in his chair. "Hello, Sakura-chan. Im Tobi, im a good boy!" a male with an orange swirlly mask said.

"Um, hello. Tobi-san" Sakura said. "So, Itachi. This girl, if she misbehaves, can I. eat her?" the plant man asked. "No, Zetsu. She is very important" Itachi said. "And what the hell about her is so damn important!?" Hidan yelled. "Im not sure. But Leader will reveal it to us later" "Kakuzu, you are quite quiet today" Kisame said looking over at the masked ninja. "Hm?" he said looking over at Kisame. "Im not quiet, I just hate new member initiation." Kakuzu responded in an annoyed tone.

"Initiation?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, pink bitch in order to join this hell whole you need to prove why your so great to stay here" Hidan yelled in an amused tone. "In other words, you need to fight one of us, or show a special skill" Kisame butted in. "oh" Sakura said in a quieted down tone. "Cherry Blossom, we should go. You need to eat. If you don't you will never stand a chance here" Itachi said. Sakura slightly nodded. "Bye Sakura-chan, hmmm!?" Deidara yelled. Sasori grunted with his arms crossed and his eye's closed, he didn't like the idea of his worst enemy staying here.

Sakura waved to everyone and left the room with Itachi. When they where gone Hidan smirked and lifted his arms and placed them behind his head. "That pink bitch sure was cute, do you think I have a chance with her?" he asked. Everyone busted out laughing (Except Sasori) "What?" Hidan asked. "Even if you had a chance, Itachi would never let you get close to her." Kisame said. Hidan sighed and slumped down in his chair once more.

BOOM! CRASH! BOW! Konohamaru stood on the other side of Naruto's door. He had hesitated to see if Naruto was okay. He finally built up enough courage and knocked on Naruto's door. Naruto slammed the door open. "What do you want!?" Naruto yelled. "U-um, N-Naruto. I just c-came to check and s-see if you w-where o-okay" Konohamaru stuttered. Naruto realized who was at the door and his expression changed. "oh, Im sorry, Konohamaru, it's just that Sakura has been kidnapped, and Ero-sanin left trying to get her, and he's going to face lots of Akatsuki member's there" Naruto said.

"Um, you can come in" Naruto said. Konohamaru nodded and walked into the apartment. Konohamaru's eye's widened when he saw the living room. "Naruto! What did you do to your house!?" Konohamaru yelled. Naruto chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. The living room was a completely mess. It was messier than the usual empty ramen cups, it had broken glass and torn pillows, it was a huge mess. Konohamaru glared at Naruto. "Clean it up!" he yelled.

Leader grunted. "What is it, Pain?" Konan asked. "I sense a large chakra source in this village, it's disturbing my rain" Leader said. "What do you think it is?" Konan asked. "Im not sure, but we need to keep an eye on the amount of chakra the person or creature has" Leader said before turning back to Konan. "Pain, what if this results in a war?" "Then, we will have to fight that war. Maybe then we will be at peace, Konan." Konan silently nodded.

Jiriya closed his scroll. 'I need to go and find out where the leader is of this village, maybe he will know where Akatsuki is located' Jiriya thought. He slowly pulled out his scroll, he rolled it out across the floor and bit his thumb, drawing blood. His slid his thumb across the paper and did a few handsigns "Summoning no jutsu" He said. Then a blue elderly toad appeared. "What do you want, Jiriya?" the toad asked.

Sakura sat on her bed and ate the miso soup Suke had given her. "Itachi, why do you care for my health?" Sakura asked. Itachi looked up at her, "I was ordered to" was his simple answer. Sakura growled and finished her soup. Suke came back into the room and took Sakura's bowl. "It was good" Sakura said. Suke smiled, "thank you, Sakura. That means a lot" she said before leaving. "Itachi, I thought Akatsuki was for criminals, why is she here?" Sakura asked. "When Leader destroyed her village. She was young and helpless. So he decided to let her join, but for only kitchen duty" Itachi said.

"You know a lot" Sakura said. Itachi nodded, "When is the initiation?" Sakura asked. "Tomorrow at noon, Leader has thought to give you more time, since you have only been here for a day." Itachi said getting up from his seat. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked. "I needed to meet Akatsuki a few minutes ago, I need to speak to them about the member's of Akatsuki you haven't seen yet. We are not sure if you should meet them" Itachi said before leaving the room.

Sakura sat in the room for a few minutes silently. When she noticed no one was watching her. She smiled to herself and got off the bed and ran to the door she turned the doorknob and opened the door. "This is it, im finally free" Sakura whispered. "Free from what?" Sakura looked up and saw a male with short spiky black hair. He was wearing the Akatsuki cloak, he was obviously a member. "Who are you?" Sakura asked. "Im Sakune. I am a member of Akatsuki. Itachi told me to stand outside his room door, who are you?" He asked. 'Itachi's room!? I slept in Itachi's room!?' Sakura thought. "Hellooo, anybody there?" Sakune asked.

Sakura snapped out of it. "Im Sakura Haruno. I was kidnapped by Akatsuki" Sakura said. "Oh, so you're the new girl, Hidan is right, you are kind of cute" Sakune said with a smile. Sakura felt her face get warm, she was blushing. "Sakune, you are supposed to keep post. What If Itachi caught you!? She is in Itachi's room for a reason, and check out those clothes" A male said that was standing behind Sakune. "Yeah, your right. Donte" Sakune said rubbing the back of his head smiling.

"Go, back in the room, Sakura-chan" Sakune said. Sakura was slightly annoyed, but did what he said and walked back into the room. She sat down on Itachi's bed and yawned. 'Im really tired and it's barley noon' Sakura thought. Then she laid down 'I'll just take a quick nap' She thought before closing her eyes and letting sleep take over.

Naruto sighed loudly when he finished cleaning his apartment. "All done" He said. "That's good, Naruto. Now you needed to meet Shikamaru on the training grounds and hour ago" Konohamaru said. "Hey! And hour ago! Now im going to be in huge trouble! He'll probably get Ino on me!" Naruto yelled. Konohamaru laughed. "That's not funny! Man I need to go!" Naruto yelled before running out his door. Konohamaru rolled on the floor laughing.

Naruto ran all the way down to the training grounds. He saw Shikamaru under a tree asleep. Naruto walked over to Shikamaru breathing heavily. He sat down beside Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, wake up" Naruto whispered shaking him, but he was unsuccessful. Naruto sighed, Naruto shook Shikamaru faster, but nothing happened. Naruto stood up over Shikamaru and bent down so he looked straight into Shikamaru's face. Shikamaru started to yawn and he slowly opened his eyes. He yelled seeing Naruto fight in front of him, he kicked his legs up, hitting Naruto making Naruto fall forward and making there lips meet.

Shikamaru's eye's widened and he pulled away. They both coughed "Why where you leaning over my face!?" Shikamaru yelled in pure annoyance. "You wouldn't wake up" Naruto said. "Anyway, what do you want?" Naruto asked, "I was waiting for you and Chouji to get here, Chouji wants the three of us to go out and eat, I asked Sasuke. But he turned us down" Shikamaru said. "Where's Chouji?" Naruto asked. "He went to the bathroom" Shikamaru said. "Oh" Naruto said. "Yo! Naruto!" Naruto turned around and saw Chouji. "Hey! Chouji!" Naruto said with a smile.

When Chouji was beside Naruto, Naruto smiled a big happy smile. "So, Chouji where are we eating?" Naruto asked. "The new rib steak house" Chouji said. Suddenly Naruto's smile faded into a Narrow eyed glare. "Chouji, who's paying?" Naruto asked. Chouji started to laugh, "Me, of course!" Chouji said. "Hm, Chouji. Naruto, let's go. Im actually starting to get hungry" Shikamaru said standing up. "Good, you need some meat on those skinny chicken bones" Naruto joked. Chouji laughed, but Naruto earned a stern glare from Shikamaru. "Sorry" Naruto said.

The three Shonobi started walking and made it to the Steak house. "Oooh! I can't wait!" Chouji sang. Naruto smiled and chuckled to himself. 'Chouji and Shikamaru are good friends' Naruto thought. When they got into the building, there eye's widened in shock. Sasuke was sitting on a chair waiting reading a magazine. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "I changed my mind. I'll eat with you guy's, I have already reserved a table" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. Sasuke stood up, "Let's go" he said. All three boys nodded and followed Sasuke to there table.

The lunch went well except the fact that Sasuke was always crowed by the beautiful girls Naruto wanted to have around him, but instead he was surrounded by a bunch of old granny's, and they where pinching his cheeks. Chouji laughed then started to chow down on his ribs. Naruto and Sasuke managed to get the girls away from them. Sasuke sighed before taking a bite of the last piece of beef on his plate. Well, the only piece he had left, Chouji ate most of it while he was distracted. Soon the waitress came around. "Boys, I have the bill right here" She said specifically looking over at Sasuke and blushing. "Chouji, you pay" Shikamaru said. "Hey! Who agreed to that!?" Chouji yelled.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You said you where" "oh, right" Chouji said, he dug into his pockets. "Uh oh" He said. "What?" Shikamaru asked. "I left my yen at home" he said. "I'll get it" Chouji said getting up and practically running from the table. "Shika, I gotta go. Im teaching Konohamaru the new Sexy jutsu I just made" Naruto said getting up from the table and leaving. Sasuke sat at the table silently. He took a few sips of his water. "Sasuke Uchiha!" a person yelled. Sasuke sat up and looked over, it was a leaf village ninja, Fin, to be exact. "Shikamaru, I need to go, that's the new ANBU scout that im training, bye" Sasuke said before leaving. Shikamaru sat there for a few minutes before getting really annoyed. 'There not coming back. I should have expected this from Naruto and Chouji, but Sasuke? No, he must be telling the truth after all that kid did have his headband on backwards' Shikamaru thought. "Waitress" Shikamaru called out. The lady form before looked over at him.

"Yes, sir?" she asked. "I'll be paying the bill" Shikamaru said. "Good! The total is exactly 100 yen" She said with a smile. Shikamaru sighed before taking out his wallet, he paid the waitress the required amount then left.

Itachi walked into his room. He saw Sakura sleep. "Sakune, did you do anything to her while I was gone?" Itachi asked. "No, Itachi-san. I just saw her try to sneak out, I told her to go back into her room" Sakune said. "Good, you are dismissed" Itachi said before closing his room door. 'Sakura, you are such a prized beauty. I will not let you meet the rest of Akatsuki' Itachi thought as he walked over to his bed. He gently rubbed his hands though her soft pink cotton candy colored hair. Itachi smiled slightly. "So beautiful" He whispered.

"What's so beautiful? Find another dead cat and turn it into a girl?" a male mocked from the door. "Zilo. Why are you here?" Itachi asked. "What? I can't come to see my pal?" Zilo asked. "Im not your pal" Itachi said. "oh, what a shame, I thought we always had a good time together" Zilo said letting his hand glow a neon blue color, he charged for Itachi, Itachi dodged letting Zilo run into the wall. Zilo looked back at Itachi and Snarled. Itachi quickly grabbed Zilo by the arm and threw him back to the door. Zilo slowly stood up and brushed himself off. He looked up at Itachi with a hurt look in his eyes. "Itachi, that really hurt me emotionally" Zilo said before smirking. "Zilo, Leave" Itachi said.

"Why the hurry? I just wanted to see that girl Sasori told me about, he also mentioned she's staying in this room" Zilo said. Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Zilo, she is none of your concern" Itachi said. Zilo frowned. At that very moment, Suke entered the room. Zilo and Itachi looked over at her. Suke blushed, "Im sorry if I-im intruding" "not at all, I was just talking to my dear pal, Itachi" Zilo said with a smirk. Suke blushed brighter.

"Um, Itachi. I have the medicine and Sakura's food" Suke said handing Itachi a tray. "Thank you" Itachi said before sitting the tray on the nightstand. "Sakura, huh?" Zilo asked smirking wildly. Itachi glared at Zilo in pure hatred.

He closed his eyes. "Itachi, you can't kill me" Zilo said "Im part of Akatsuki too" Itachi smirked. "I didn't say I was going to kill you" sweat rolled down Zilo's face. Itachi slowly and gradually opened his eyes. They where glowing crimson red. Zilo got really nervous, suddenly to his luck Sakura groaned and slowly sat up and yawned. She looked over at Itachi and rubbed her eyes. "Itachi, your back" She said. Itachi looked over at her and deactivated his Sharingan.

"Yeah, Cherry Blossom" Itachi said. Zilo nearly busted out laughing. "Cherry Blossom!? Weasel, you're kissing up to a damn girl!" Zilo yelled. Sakura turned her head to the male that was laughing, he had gray eyes and long spiked white hair. "Who are you?" Sakura asked. "Zilo, im a member of Akatsuki" Zilo said smiling at the pink haired girl. Zilo started walking closer to the bed Sakura was lying on. Sakura faintly blushed. "H-Hey Zilo-san" Sakura said. Itachi was truly pissed. "Zilo, leave. You shouldn't even be here" Itachi said. Zilo smirked, "okay, Weasel. I'll let you enjoy some "Alone time" with Sakura-chan" Zilo said before leaving. Itachi growled under his breath. Sakura clenched the covers. And punched Itachi in the face, "I want to go home!" She yelled. Itachi rubbed his nose. Then shook his head, "you cannot leave" Sakura sighed loudly and got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. When she turned around and saw Itachi. "Hey! How about a little privacy!" Sakura yelled angrily before slamming the bathroom door behind her. Itachi's eye's where wide for a moment but then he walked away over to his bed and sat down and waited for Sakura to come out.

Sakura slid down to the floor. 'I will never see my parent again' Sakura thought before sobbing. "Why are you crying?" a dark voice asked. Sakura looked over and saw the plant guy coming out from the bathroom floor. Sakura screamed. "No need to scream, Sakura. We won't hurt you" a higher pitched voice said. Sakura looked up at them once more. "Your, Zetsu. Right?" Sakura asked. The man nodded. "Why are you in the bathroom with me!?" Sakura asked a little loudly. "Sakune" the lighter side said. "Shut up! You weren't supposed to tell her" the darker side said. "What about Sakune?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow. "Him, and Hidan like you" the lighter side said. The darker side sighed.

Sakura smiled a bit. "Oh, they like me, huh?" Sakura asked. Zetsu nodded. "Well, tell them…They can shove it up there small boney-!" Sakura was cut off by a knock on the door. "Cherry blossom, are you okay?" It was Itachi's voice. "Im fine! Leave me alone!" Sakura yelled. "Well. We should go" Zetsu said before disappearing into the ground. Sakura watched and stuttered slightly. 'I need a shower' Sakura thought. She quickly removed her clothing and entered the shower. She turned the shower on to a warm temperature and sighed in relief, she hated being in Akatsuki and more importantly she hated Itachi.

Itachi sat down on his bed. 'Who was she talking to?' she asked himself. "Zetsu" Itachi turned his head. "Mizu, why are you here?" "Just thought I would come check on you, Kisame and the guys are saying you're too concerned about Sakura." Mizu said. "How do you know?" Itachi asked. "I can read there thoughts and right know your thinking how hot Sakura would look in tiny blue shorts and a yellow undershirt" Mizu said with a smirk. Itachi's face turned a deep red. "Stop reading my thoughts!" Itachi yelled. Mizu laughed slightly. "I can't" She replied. Itachi's face turned back to its normal color. "Anyways, Itachi! Why weren't you concerned about me when I was your Senpai?" Mizu asked with a hand on her hip. "Sakura's different" Itachi said.

Mizu huffed her breath at Itachi. She sat down on the bed beside him. "Oh! Itachi, guess what!" Mizu asked with a smile. Itachi looked over at her, "What?" "Sasori is my boyfriend! I heard him thinking about asking me out, tonight!" Mizu squealed. "Oh, really? You don't like me anymore?" Itachi asked with a playful smirk. Mizu's face turned a deep red. "h-how did you know I l-liked you?" she asked. "I could tell. Your heart races and your chakra used to tingle when I was around" Itachi said. "H-How could you-" "Sharingan. I can see people's Chakra" Itachi said. Mizu nodded. It was silent in the room for a few moments before the bathroom door opened.

Sakura came out with a white towel wrapped around her. "Yo! Sakura-san!" Mizu said. Sakura's eye's widened. "Who are you?" Sakura asked. "Mizu Matomozi! Im Itachi's old Senpai" Mizu said. "Um, nice to meet you" Sakura said blushing from embarrassment. Mizu looked over at Itachi and smirked. "You dirty boy" Mizu said, Itachi looked over at her. "Didn't I tell you to stop reading my mind!?" Itachi yelled. Mizu just laughed. "Cherry blossom, your clothes are in the bottom drawer of the dresser" Itachi said. Sakura sighed and bent down and opened the drawer and began her search for and outfit that wouldn't embarrass her. Itachi's eye's drifted down Sakura's backside. "Perv" Mizu whispered over to Itachi. "Shut up" Itachi said before standing up. "Cherry blossom, im going down to meet Kisame, Mizu, stay here and watch her" Itachi said before walking out the door.

Mizu sighed and laid back on the bed. "You like him, don't you?" Mizu asked. Sakura's head turned back to her. "Who? Itachi?" she asked. "Yeah" Mizu said. "No, I used to but that's none of your business" Sakura said turning back to look for clothes. "Hm, so you liked Itachi when you where younger but then he left the village for some strange reason. And Sasuke told you that Itachi was the killer of the Uchiha clan, then you hated Itachi and that same night you where kidnapped by Kisame and dragged here" Mizu said. Sakura looked back at Mizu. "H-How did you-" "I can read people's minds" Mizu said laughing . Sakura narrowed her eyes and returned to her hunt for clothes the room was silent once again.

"I can't ignore this chakra anymore. Konan, go and scout the perimeter, I need to know who the disturbance is" Leader said. "Yes, Pain" Konan said before disappearing in a tornado of paper. Leader sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this" Leader said. He suddenly heard a knock on his door. Leader turned towards his door, "enter" a figure entered the dark room. "Pain, I sensed a large amount of chakra, and it's not from the girl" a male said. "I sensed it too, Konan is out scouting the area," Leader said. "Pain, I was thinking. We should move this hideout to another area, the source of the Chakra might be a threat," the male said. Leader nodded. "Hm, we could move it to another dimension, but that would take a large amount of Chakra," Leader said. "I'll do it," the male said before walking heading to the door, "Just don't get involved in my fight, Madara"

"Master toad, I summoned you so I can sign the contract" Jiriya said. "hm, you must hope for a big fight, because this contract will summon Guntagichi" the elderly toad said. Jiriya nodded. "very well boy" the Elderly toad said before couching up a contract. "Thank you" Jiriya said. He signed the contract in his blood and handed it back to the Toad. "Is that all, boy?" the toad asked. Jiriya nodded and the toad disappeared. 'Naruto, im afraid I may die on this mission' Jiriya thought. He stood up and left the hotel room. The sky was clear, all that remained was a gray sky.

"This, is strange" a voice said. Jiriya turned to the person, "it hasn't stopped raining since before we had our new Master" "new master?" Jiriya asked. "do you know where he is?" "no, but people say he's real, but we aren't sure. He has never shown his face" the person said. Jiriya nodded. And walked off, he soon caught sight of two rain ninja, they where odiously rogue ninja. Jiriya walked over to them, "do you know of a master the villagers speak of?" Jiriya asked.

One of the ninja's looked at him strangely. "Leaf villager, huh?" he asked. Jiriya nodded. "no answer my question" Jiriya said. "Tsk, like we would give you information on him. He would kill us" the ninja's said. "tell, me. Or I will have no choice but to beat it out of you" Jiriya said. "whatever, old man" one of the ninja's said. "that's it" Jiriya said before making a few handsigns. "W-what are you-" suddenly a gather of Chakra filled his hand. "tell me or I'll kill you" Jiriya said. "like we would do such a thing" one said, he appeared to be younger than the other one. "No, don't underestimate him" the older one said to the younger one.

"Whatever, I will not grant the answer's or some old fool!" the younger one said. Jiriya immediately charged at the younger ninja. He hit him directly in the stomach making him fly into a fruit stand, the lady that worked there screamed and ran away. The younger one struggled to sit up, "I-is t-that all you've go-" he began before getting into a couching fit, he couched up blood and fell back, he was dead. The older ninja looked back at his partner in shock, he turned back to Jiriya. "tell me" Jiriya said. "o-okay, j-just don't kill me" the ninja stuttered. "good" Jiriya said.

Konan jumped around the tops of building's when someone caught her eye. "Jiriya?" she whispered. 'I need to tell pain' she thought before disappearing in another tornado of paper's. when she re-appeared she was in Pain's office. "who is the threat?" leader asked, "I saw Jiriya, and it seems he is the threat. He killed one of our rain ninja's. I think he's trying to get the girl" Konan said. "hm, I knew this day would come, but I didn't think It would come so fast. Konan, send out one of my clones. I need to talk with the member's of Akatsuki, and more specifically, Sakura" Leader said. Konan nodded before leaving the office.

Sakura sighed as she looked into the mirror at her outfit. 'Why didn't he just put jeans and some shirt? Why'd he have to get very short shorts and tank tops?' Sakura thought. "hmm, suits you well" Mizu said laying across the bed. Sakura jumped slightly, she turned around. "I forgot you where in here" Mizu looked at her boredly. "forget you too, and I wasn't peaking so stop thinking that" Mizu said. Sakura's face lit up in embarrassment. "I-Im sorry" Sakura said. Mizu sighed and nodded "I know" "so, are you still trying to escape here?" Mizu asked, "Yeah, but I never succeeded, but I know my friends will come and save me" Sakura said with a hopeful smile. Mizu shook her head.

"there not going to come, I was kidnapped too. Im from the Star village, my friends never came there pathetic and weak, I gave in and became a strong member of Akatsuki. I never saw my friends again" "Why?" Sakura asked. Mizu looked up and smirked. "I killed them" Sakura's eye's widened. "hey, im not gonna kill you, so calm down" Sakura calmed down a bit. A knock was heard at the door. Mizu sat up. "come in!" she yelled. The door opened and in the door appeared Zilo.

"hello, Sakura" he said with a twisted smirk. Sakura sweated and she quickly ran over to Mizu. "stop it, Zilo. Your scaring her" "she's just pathetic and weak, I know why Itachi was so calm, he knew you couldn't hurt him, your just plain weak" Zilo said directing his attention to Sakura. "Im not weak!" she yelled, Zilo smirked. "prove it" Sakura got up and started to center her chakra. "Sakura! No, you don't know what your dealing with!" Mizu yelled, "no, I need to prove that im not weak" Sakura said. "this is going to be good" Zilo said licking his lips.

Sakura trembled. 'Disgusting' Sakura thought. "Sakura, your so right!" Mizu said laughing. "uh…." Sakura said trailing off. "Lets fight!" Zilo yelled before making his left arm glow blue. "meet your death!" he charged at Sakura. Sakura braced herself. When a dark figure appeared before her. It blocked Zilo's attack and hit Zilo in the gut. Zilo fell to the ground in pain. "damn you" he said. "w-who are you?" Sakura asked. The dark figure didn't turn at all. "Sakura, I need you to meet me in the Sakura garden at midnight, don't be late" with that he disappeared, "W-who was that?" Sakura asked. "I dunno" Mizu said laying down. "but im hungry" she added, "hey, lets get something to eat" Mizu said sitting up really fast.

"but I cant leave" Sakura said. "hm, you can come with me, as long as you don't plan on running away, I can tell. I can read minds, remember?" Mizu said. Sakura nodded, "come on" Mizu said hopping off the bed. "um, what about Zilo?" Sakura asked, "What about him? The creep deserved it" Mizu said. "but shouldn't we take him away?" Sakura asked. "no, Zetsu can take him to a medic" Mizu said. "okay" "now lets go!" Mizu said. Sakura smiled and nodded. They both when out the door.

They walked down a long hall and turned to there left. There was the kitchen. "hey Suke!" Sakura said smiling. Suke looked over at her, and blushed. "o-oh, h-hey Sakura-san h-hey Mizu-san" 'geez, she reminds me of Hinata' Sakura thought. "Who's that?" Mizu asked. "oh, just one of my friends form my village" Sakura said. "oh" "u-um, Sakura-san. W-what would y-you like t-to eat?" Suke asked.

"um, Misco Ramen, what do you want, Mizu?" Sakura asked looking over at Mizu. "I would like some Rice and Curry" Mizu said. "o-okay, c-coming right up" Suke said before walked over to the cabinets. "oh, y-you guys I-I-I m-mean girls can e-eat in the D-dinning room" Suke stuttered out. "okay" Sakura said. Mizu and Sakura walked into another room. It was the dinning room, the lights where dimmed a bit. "hmm, it's nice in here" Sakura asked, "I know right" Sakura looked and saw Sakune. "hey, Sakune-kun" Sakura said. "hey" 'oh, brother' Mizu thought as she listened to Sakune's thoughts about Sakura. "Stop thinking that you Perv!" Mizu yelled.

"dang it, I forgot, Mizu you can read people's minds, im very sorry" Sakune said displaying an innocent sad face. Sakura took the bait. "oh, are you okay?" Sakura asked looking up at him. "yeah, now that you're here" Sakune said with a small smile. "Cheezy!" Mizu yelled. Earning a glare from Sakune. Seconds later Suke entered the room carrying a tray with Sakura and Mizu's food on it. "H-Here you go" Suke said placing it on the table near Sakura and Mizu. "thank you" Sakura and Mizu said. They sat down and started to eat.

Sakune sat down beside Sakura and smiled at her while she ate. that's when something grabbed Sakune by the back of his neck. "Stop it, Sakune" a deep voice said. Sakura immediately knew who it was. "hey, Itachi" She said. "hey, Cherry blossom" Itachi said. "I-Itac-chi" Sakune chocked out. "hm?" Itachi asked looking at Sakune. "I-im s-sorry, I-I d-didn't k-know" Sakune said. "hn, im letting you go this once because we are on the same team, but if you do it again, and im around. Your as good as dead" Itachi said. "o-okay" Sakune said chocking. "good, now go" Itachi said releasing Sakune. Sakune fell to the ground and quickly stood and ran out of the room.

Mizu laughed a bit. "Itachi, your growing soft, where's the killing Uchiha I used to know?" Mizu asked. Itachi looked at her then turned. "I gotta go" he said before leaving. "hm, Mizu, I still want to go home, but one part of me longs to stay here" Sakura said. "hm?" Mizu asked turning her direction to Sakura.

Madara started doing handsigns in the dark cave hidden under the hideout. He sensed another person in the room. "Pain, come on out. I know your there" Madara said looking over his shoulder. Pain nodded and walked over to him. "why are you snooping around?" Madara asked. "I just wanted to know of your progress, how long will it take to transfer us?" Pain asked. "a few days, even I don't have enough power to transfer in a faster amount of time. But if you want it done faster than I need to stay in this room. No one can come in, especially, Sakura" Madara said. Pain nodded, "good luck, Madara" Pain said, Madara nodded, 'I'll need it' he thought.

Sai was sitting down beside Naruto and Sasuke, he was emotionless. "damn it Sasuke! It was your fault she was taken!" Naruto yelled. "hey! How was a supposed to know she was going to get taken!?" Sasuke yelled back. "um, may I make a suggestion?" Sai asked. "Hell no!" Naruto yelled, Sai sighed. "see you, Sasuke, Naruto" Sai said getting up and leaving. Naruto and Sasuke paid no attention to him. Sai shook his head as he walked. 'Sakura's strong. How could she still be there? Unless she wants to stay' Sai though as he walked. While he was walking he felt something or someone glop onto his arm. "hey, Sai-kun!" Ino sang. "oh, hey Ino" Sai said emotionlessly.

"Sai-kun, what's wrong?" Ino said in a pouty voice. "n-nothing, im just thinking about Sakura getting kidnapped. That's all" "hm, I hope they don't kill her" Ino said. Sai nodded. "Naruto and Sasuke are too held up with each other to take action. I know Naruto would never completely obey Tsunade, he always does something to get out and save the ones he cares about" Sai said. Ino was shocked for a moment, Sai wasn't being gross or immature for the moment, then she smiled, "don't worry, billboard brow will be back in no time, we do have very strong shonobi" Ino said referring to Sai. Sai did a slight smile and hugged Ino, Ino was shocked but hugged back. 'I really hope we get Sakura back' Ino thought sadly.

"Jiriya-sensei, I see you have arrived, I assume you are not here in our cause" Jiriya looked up and saw a woman with light blue hair. "K-Konan?" the woman nodded. "w-where's Yahiko and Nagato?" Jiriya asked. Konan smiled a bit. "they'll be here shortly" that's when Jiriya noticed the clouds on her cloak. "you're a m-member of Akatsuki?!" Jiriya asked. Konan nodded. "we're trying to make a better world" "Konan, you can go now, I'll handle this" Jiriya looked up and out of the shadows appeared a male with bright orange hair. "Yahiko?" Jiriya asked. "that pathetic fool is no longer with us. I, am, Pain"

"Mizu, I just feel like there was a real reason for being here" Sakura said. "reason, huh?" Mizu asked. Sakura nodded. "well, you better do something you have seven hours before meeting that person" Mizu said. "right" Sakura stood up. "what's fun around here?" "hm, we could peskier Hidan, but im sure you know he likes you, or we could hang out with Sonda" "who's Sonda?" Sakura asked. "she's like a year younger than you and stay's in her room all the time. She's a bit Emo to" Mizu said. "oh, what can with do that's so fun with her?" Sakura asked. "she's the queen in pranks" Mizu smirked. "oh" Sakura asked. "let's go" Mizu nodded. "follow me"

Mizu and Sakura walked down a long hallway until they came to a black door, "follow me, you have to keep up" Mizu said, 'keep up for what?' Sakura thought. "it's very dangerous, Leader put Sonda's room past all these weapons because of her last stunt she pulled. That's one reason she doesn't leave her room" Mizu explained. "oh" Sakura said. "so, ready?" Mizu asked. Sakura nodded slightly. Mizu opened the door slightly, suddenly a large laser was blasted out in the hallway. Sakura quickly moved and looked back at the large hole in the wall. 'wow' She thought. Mizu smirked. "just be careful" Mizu said before running into the room, she quickly dodged every shot thrown at her. Sakura watched in admiration. 'I can do this' Sakura thought with clenched fist's, with that she ran as fast as she could dodging every shot, when she got to the end she saw Mizu waiting. "good, you didn't get hurt" she said. Sakura nodded breathing heavily.

Mizu smirked and knocked on the door. "who, is it?" a voice asked. "Sonda, it's me, Mizu and I brought the new girl too" Mizu yelled. "okay, come in" Mizu opened the door, Sakura walked in and saw a girl with dark black hair and pink highlights, he hair was in two ponytails and she was on the floor playing with a voodoo doll. Sakura looked at her uneasily. "Sakura go on in, she wont bite" Mizu said pushing Sakura into the room. "hello, Mizu. Um, new girl. What's your name?" Sonda asked. "S-Sakura Haruno" Sakura said. "there's no need, to be afraid." Sonda said. Sakura calmed a bit but was still a bit uneasy.

"so, Mizu. What did you come here for?" Sonda asked standing up to put the voodoo doll away. "well, me and Sakura where looking for something fun to do, do you think you can play a few pranks for us?" Mizu asked with a gleam in her eye. "um, okay." Sonda said. "b-but how will you leave this room?" Sakura asked. Sonda smirked. "hm, Sonda possess this power that can create force fields and even invisibility" Mizu informed her. "oh" "so, who do you want, pranked?" Sonda asked. "Sakura, who do You, want pranked?" Mizu asked Sakura. "um, Sasori and Zilo. Sasori hates me and Zilo's creepy" Sakura said. Sonda nodded. "okay, follow me" Sonda said walking over to her bed, she stood up on her bed and reached up for the vent.

"Sonda, is this how you leave your room?" Mizu asked. Sonda nodded, she removed the vent and started to climb up. "hey, you girls coming?" Sonda asked peering out of the vent. "yep" Mizu said with a smile and started to climb up. Sakura followed her, in seconds they where all in the vent. "follow me, I know where all the rooms are" Sonda said as she started to crawl around. Mizu followed her. Sakura looked around and sighed. 'this place is gross' she thought. Mizu turned back to Sakura. "hey, at least Sonda didn't decide to go through the toilets" Mizu said. "your right" Sonda said looking back. Sakura sighed again then started to crawl.

"p-pain?" Jiriya asked. Pain smirked and nodded. "I am not Yahiko, that fool was weak and died" "d-died?" Jiriya asked in shock. "shut up, this isn't twenty questions" Pain said. "r-right, but if Yahiko died then your Nagato" Jiriya said. Pain was silent. "you said you where going to protect Yahiko and Konan, you failed and Yahiko died" "Jiriya, are we going to sit here and talk or are we going to fight?" "I never knew it come to this, Nagato. I thought you where good" "the pain of death and war took over, I am pain stop calling me, Nagato!" Pain yelled before summoning a four headed dog. "I'll let them take over" he said before running off.

Jiriya directed his attention to the snarling dogs in front of him. "Summoning no Jutsu!" Jiriya yelled as a toad appeared before him. "Hello, Jiriya" the toad said. "hello, can you guard against these dogs. I need to summon the elder's" Jiriya said. "okay, I will try but I am a clumsy toad" "Good" Jiriya said. Jiriya clasped his hands together. 'if I can keep my hands clasped together I can summon them, I hope I have enough time' Jiriya thought.

Madara sat on the ground. "good, almost, done" he said sluggishly. "you alright?" Madara turned around. "Sasori, how'd you-" "Leader told me, but I don't like why your doing it" Sasori said. "what? Is this about Sakura?" Madara asked. Sasori nodded. "why did Leader want her to join, it's just annoying knowing she's around" "Sasori Pain had an important reason, he said so" Madara said. "what's that reason?" Sasori asked. "im not sure, but I'll tell you in the morning" Madara said yawning. "okay" Sasori said before leaving.

Sakura and Mizu giggled as they threw parts to Sasori's puppets all over the room. "this was the best idea ever!" Mizu yelled a little too loudly. "shh!" Sakura said. "okay" Mizu said. "hm, I sense Sasori, he's almost here" Sonda said. "um, Sonda. Use your powers" Mizu said. "hm, okay" Sonda said. She held Sakura and Mizu's hand and turned them invisible. "now lets go to Zilo's room" Sonda said. They walked through the wall as they walked they saw Sasori walking into his room.

They heard him scream and curse. Sakura and Mizu giggled. They walked on to Zilo's room, he was knocked out on his bed, his room was a mess. Sakura smirked. She quickly ran over to his weapons and scratched them all. Mizu ran over to his clothes and threw them all over the floor. Sonda sighed and walked over to Zilo. She sat her hand upon his head. "um, Sonda. What are you doing?" Sakura asked. "she's giving him a horror dream" Mizu said smirking. Suddenly they heard whimper's and they saw Zilo crying. Mizu and Sakura busted out laughing. "let's go, it's almost mid-night. Sakune and Zetsu come to check on me at mid-night to make sure im in my room" Sonda said. "okay" Sakura said.

In a few minutes they where all back in Sonda's room. "see ya, Sonda" Mizu and Sakura said waving. "see ya" Sonda said before looking for her voodoo doll. Sakura and Mizu poofed away. When they re-appeared they where in Itachi's room. "Sakura, you better hurry. You go five minutes before you need to meet the dude" Mizu said jumping back on the bed.

Sakura nodded and left the room, she walked down the hallway and out of the backdoor. She walked around the building and to the Sakura garden, there she saw a man dressed in a completely black cloak.

"um, sir. Im here" Sakura said before running over to him. "Sakura, it's good you remembered" the man said rubbing a hand through her hair. Sakura quickly snatched it away. "what do you want!?" Sakura yelled. "I wanted to tell you something" the man said. "what?" Sakura asked with her arms crossed. "Sakura, Im your brother" Sakura's eye's slightly widened, but them faded. "I have no brother" Sakura said. "you don't remember?" "just who are you?" Sakura asked. The man took off his hood, "L-Leader?" Sakura asked. "you can call me pain" Leader said. "y-you cant be my brother" Sakura said.

Pain pulled out a necklace from his pocket. "h-hey! How'd you get that necklace?!" Sakura asked. "you gave it to me when you where just about to begin the academy, Mother and Father died and I had to leave, so you where left alone" Leader said, then he embraced Sakura in a hug. "im sorry" he said. A tear rolled down Sakura's face. "I-I remember" Sakura said. "b-but why'd you join Akatsuki?" "They spoke of peace and I wanted to create a world that would be great for you" Leader said.

"ooh, what a touching moment" Leader and Sakura turned there heads to the voice. "M-Madara" Leader said. "Pain, so this is your Sister?" Madara asked with a smirk. "yes" Leader said. "hm, the transport was a success, all we need to do is hold a meeting tomorrow and determine the dimension" Madara said before leaving. "okay" Leader said. "Transportation?" Sakura asked. "it's all for your safety" Leader said before leaving. 'my safety?' Sakura thought. Sakura sighed and walked to the first building.

When she opened Itachi's room door she saw him laying across his bed without a shirt on. Sakura's face turned pink, but she quickly straightened herself out, she cleared her throat, immediately getting his attention. "Where were you?" Itachi asked sitting up. "I had to meet pain, he's my brother" Sakura said. "oh, but I meant before that. Sasori and Zilo told me someone pranked them, and Sasori found a pink hair in his room" Itachi said. "um, I, um-" "no excuses I can tell If you lie" Itachi said standing from the bed.

"seems like you need to be punished" Itachi said standing in front of Sakura. "I-Itachi, I didn't mean to-" at that moment Itachi crashed his lips into hers. Sakura's eye's widened. 'I-Itachi?' Sakura thought. Itachi rubbed his tongue across Sakura's lips. Sakura felt his tongue and tightened her lips closed. Itachi opened his eye's, he was very annoyed, he reached down to her wrist and squeezed them, Sakura gasped from the pain and at that moment Itachi's tongue entered her mouth.

Sakura looked at him and narrowed her eye's, she quickly bit down on his tongue, drawing blood. Itachi hissed, but to Sakura's miss fortune he didn't remove his lips. Itachi smirked, Sakura glared at him, then she tasted it, his blood, it tasted sweet and a bit bitter. Something came over Sakura she lifted up her arms and wrapped them around pushing Itachi closer to her. Itachi's eye's widened. But he went along with it.

Itachi kissed her and led her over to the bed, he pushed Sakura down on the bed. "I, love you, Itachi" Sakura said looking up at the elder Uchiha. He smirked, "I love you too, Cherry Blossom" he said. He lent down and kissed Sakura's neck occasionally biting a sucking, Sakura moaned, Itachi smirked. He sat up a bit and reached his arms around Sakura, he slowly began to pull off her shirt.

When it was removed he planted soft kisses down Sakura's stomach. Sakura moaned again, at that very moment there was a knock at the door. 'damn' Itachi thought before standing up, "Cherry Blossom, re-dress yourself" Itachi said. Sakura nodded and started putting on her shirt. Itachi quickly put on his fishnet shirt, and answered the door. "What do you wait?" Itachi asked. "Itachi, Leader wanted me to check on you an the pink bitch, but it seems your having a great fucking time in there" Hidan said smirking. "were not" Itachi said.

"really? Let me check" Hidan looked into the room and saw Sakura fully dressed and reading a book. "shit!" Hidan yelled. Sakura looked up from her book and saw Hidan. "hey, Hidan" Sakura said. Hidan looked over at Itachi. "you know I like her, now your trying to take her away from me, bitch" Hidan said before walking away. Itachi turned to Sakura and sighed "Cherry Blossom, it is late, lets just do this some other time" Itachi said before climbing into bed with her.

"um, okay, goodnight Itachi" Sakura said before getting under the blankets "good night" Itachi said before falling asleep, Sakura turned over and looked at Itachi. 'is this even legal?' she thought. 'im 17 he's 23' Sakura shook her head slightly. 'I shouldn't worry' Sakura thought with a smile. Then she closed her eye's and drifted to sleep.

Sasori sighed as he cleaned up the mess of shattered puppet parts. Deidara sat on his bed and watched. "Sasori-Danna, why cant I help, un?" "you'll make it worse than it already is" Sasori said. "whatever, un. Im going to get something to eat, un" Deidara said before getting up and leaving. A few minutes after he left there was a knock at the door. Sasori sighed and walked over to open it. "Sasori, I thought I might tell you this, Sakura is Pain's Sister" Sasori's eye's widened. "Madara, how?" "I over heard them a few hours ago, so, Sasori. You cant try anything, unless it's training or I and Pain will have your head" "your on her side!?" Madara nodded. "She has many capabilities that I would love to study" Madara said. "good bye, Sasori" Madara said before poofing away.

Sasori sighed and popped down on his bed. 'why her! Why not someone else?' Sasori thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me, but some of the Akatsuki members that arent normally there are mine. *bows***

"Kuso! The attacks are getting more intense!" Jiriya said. "Master Jiriya, I can only keep this up for a little while longer, after all I am a clumsy toad" the frog said. "y-yes I know, I only need a little more time" Jiriya said. The frog nodded as it blocked an attack of a dog.

Mizu smirked as she walked into Itachi's room. 'hm, such thoughts that Uchiha has, I wonder what he's going to think of ne-' Her thoughts where cut of when she noticed something. "Z-Zilo!?" she said. Itachi that laid In the bed sat up. "wha?" he asked before his eye's widened. Mizu stood beside him and punched him. "What are you doing using Itachi's body to seduce Sakura!?" Zilo smirked "he'll never know" at that moment the door opened. Itachi walked in his features where full of Anger. "Zilo, you fool. You locked me in the staff closet so you could get close to my Cherry Blossom" "damn it!" Zilo cursed. "get out, before I kill you" Itachi said, his eye's where red now.

"okay, Itachi o' buddy" Zilo said before disappearing. Itachi sighed as his eye's returned to there raven color. "Itachi, im sorry. I didn't know," "whatever, just leave Mizu" Itachi said. "uh, okay" Mizu said as she walked out the door. 'it's strange his mind, I cant access it, something is really wrong' Mizu thought as she walked through the empty corridor. Itachi walked over to his bed and laid down under the blanket. Sakura sighed and rolled over and cuddled up to Itachi. A faint blush appeared over his cheeks as he looked down at the smiling Sakura. He sighed and closed his eye's and fell asleep with a slight smile on his face.

When morning came Itachi was gone, Sakura sighed in annoyance before getting up, she walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Itachi walked though the corridors and sighed. 'Sakura is too valuable, I need to do something about this, Zilo, Hidan, and Sakune. They would try there best to get close to her' Itachi sighed again. 'this is going to take some time' "Itachi, Everyone is waiting in the meeting room, Leader is going to announce something, yeah" Deidara said. Itachi nodded and walked with Deidara down to the meeting room.

"Fellow member's of Akatsuki, I am moving the Hideout to another Dimension, just for our safety" Leader began. Hidan was pissed as always, "Leader, were are Akatsuki damn it! We can fend for ourselves!" Hidan yelled. "I am aware of that, but since we have Sakura, the ninja's of the leaf village are trying to get her back, we aren't as high in numbers as they are, we could risk the death of Akatsuki" Leader said. "I understand that, Leader. But im aware that Sakura is a medical ninja" Mizu said. Everyone directed there attention to Mizu.

"hm, the pink bitch isn't useless after all" Hidan said with a smirk. "So your saying she can heal wounds?" Sakune asked. Mizu nodded. "she is the top Medical ninja in her village. "the healing will come in handy" Hidan said before laughing. "Shut up, Hidan. She is a member of Akatsuki not some sex slave" Kakuzu said. "sex slave?" Leader asked. "yeah, last night I went to check on Itachi and Sakura and I think they where getting it on in there" Hidan said smirking.

Leader turned to Itachi. "is this true, Itachi?" "no, it was Zilo. He did that to her" Zilo shook his head, "I was in my bed sleep, Hidan came and checked on me" Zilo said. "Itachi, you know the penalty, you are being punished for sexual actions toward a fellow member and the times being doubled because she's my sister" everyone stopped to look over at there leader. "sister?" they all questioned. Leader nodded. "she's my little sister, I don't want any of you trying to make a move on her without my permission, or you will end up like Itachi, forced into the torture room" Leader said.

Zilo looked over at Itachi and smirked. 'bye bye bitch, Sakura's all mine' Mizu sighed. 'I could try to convince him, but it's useless, I might be put in the torture room with Itachi' Mizu thought.

Sakura exited the shower and wrapped a towel around her torso, She walked out of the bathroom door and saw Mizu lying on Itachi's bed, she looked angry. "What's wrong Mizu?" Sakura asked. "it's Itachi, he's been convicted by Leader, your older brother for Sexual actions for you, and the worst part is, the Itachi you where kissing on wasn't really Itachi" "who was it?" Sakura asked. "Zilo" after hearing those words Sakura fell to the ground and started to cry. "Sakura, there is only one simple solution" Mizu began. Sakura looked up at her, her eye's where sparkling from the tears that had formed in her eye's. "Sakura, you could always try and, convince your brother that Itachi is innocent" Sakura nodded and stood slowly, her towel fell in the process she quickly made her way to the door when she was stopped by Mizu. "Sakura, I think your forgetting something important" Mizu said with her hand over her eye's. Sakura looked down and blushed, she quickly ran back and wrapped her towel around her and opened the drawer to get some clothes. Mizu removed the hands from her eye's "That's better" she said with a sigh.

Itachi was taken down to the lower room in the hideout known as the Torture room. Leader tied Itachi to a wall in the room. "Itachi, im very disappointed in you" Leader said. Itachi looked at him with an emotionless face. "I didn't do it" he said. "then who did?" Leader asked. "Zilo" "Zilo was in his room, Itachi, I never could have imagined a great ninja like you, lying to your superiors" Leader said pacing back in forth in front of the Uchiha.

"Leader, can we begin the torturing?" two males asked. Leader nodded, "I will be back in three hours, to check on Itachi. Oh, and men, do your worst" Leader said with a smirk before leaving. Itachi's eye's widened before shouting, "Leader, I didn't do it, you bastered!" Leader stopped in his tracks. "Itachi, shut up or I'll have them beat you twice as hard" with that he walked out the door completely. Itachi let his head drop. "Itachi, im gonna enjoy beating your worthless ass" Itachi looked up, "Z-Zilo?" "yep, I got offered the job of beating your ass, you ready?" Zilo didn't wait for a response from Itachi, he immediately slammed down on Itachi's back with a wooden paddle. Itachi smirked. Zilo's eye's widened. "Zilo-san, I think we should remove Itachi's cloak" the male beside Zilo said.

Zilo nodded and pulled out a knife and cut the cloak off of Itachi. Itachi felt the cool air of the cold room, he shivered slightly. "oh, Itachi are you cold? How about I beat you to warmth!?" Zilo yelled before slammed the wooden paddle on Itachi's back. Itachi felt a horrible sting on his back. He let out a small whimper of pain. "Itachi, what was that? I didn't hear you!" Zilo yelled before beating the paddle down on Itachi's back a few more times. Itachi felt more than a sting, it felt as if he was in a pit of fire, he's skin felt on fire. Zilo laughed like a maniac. Itachi felt a cool liquid drip down his back, he was bleeding. Itachi held in his screams of pain, he didn't want to give Zilo the act of satisfaction.

Sonda sat in her room silently. 'Zilo, Itachi. What's going on?' Sonda asked herself. She did a few handsigns. "Biunko, Mashido!" She said under her breath. Her eye's lit Orange with purple dots. She looked through the floor and saw Itachi being brutally beat by Zilo. Sonda eye's widened a bit. 'I need to tell Sakura and Mizu' she thought. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. "Sonda, it's me, Sakune" Sonda immediately deactivated her eye's, they returned to there original color. "Come in" Sonda said. Sakune opened the door.

"I came in here because im aware that your able to hear them door there, so Zetsu told me to keep an eye on you" Sakune said sitting down on her bed. Sonda sighed 'there's no way im gonna get rid of him?' "ya know, Sonda you know Sakura, right? What do you think I could do to get her to like me?" Sonda looked over at Sakune with a raised eyebrow. "Leader said you cant date member's of Akatsuki, especially his little Sister" "H-how do you know that?" "Sasori told me, just in case" Sonda said. Sakune sighed.

Sakura ran through the corridors and ran outside, she ran though the garden and stopped at Pains door. Pain smirked to himself, Konan looked over, "What is it?" She asked. "Jiriya-sensei is no more" Konan nodded.

Naruto walked though the village alone when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, he stopped and quickly turned around. But no one was there. "Naruto, live on my life, become a great sage and even a great Hokage, I believe in you, Naruto" "J-Jiriya?" Naruto asked. No one answered "Jiriya-Ero-Sanin! Stop joking come out!" Naruto yelled. Still no answer. "maybe, he came back, with Sakura" Naruto said happily he quickly leaped from building to building to the Hokage tower.

When he arrived Tsunade was sitting at her desk and groaned. "Granny Tsunade! I heard Jiriya, is he back?" Naruto asked with bit of excitement in his tone. Tsunade looked over at Naruto sadly. "im sorry Naruto, but he never returned, I sent out ninja this morning they reported to me a few minutes ago, Jiriya is, dead" Naruto's eye's widened, his head dropped down. "but h-he cant die!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade sighed. "im sorry, Naruto. I-I wish I could change it…" Tsunade's fist tightened. "but, it's too late" Tsunade said as she untightened her fist, I tear fell down her face.

"G-Granny Tsunade," Tsunade looked over at Naruto, who was now shaking as tears fell down his face. "I will go after Akatsuki, and rescue Sakura, I will finish what Jiriya started, I will follow in his tracks and become a Toad Sage and one day Hokage" Tsunade smiled a bit and nodded. "Naruto, you can go, but you must promise to come back alive, okay?" Naruto nodded with a slight smile. "Now go, There's a young lady out there waiting for you to come and save her, and her name is, Sakura"

Sakura knocked on Pains door. "Enter" was the only answer. Sakura quickly ran in. she was angry and was ready to fight if she needed to. "oh, Little sister, what's wrong?" Pain asked as he looked at Sakura. "Pain-Nii-san, Itachi did nothing wrong. It was Zilo, and im sure of it" Sakura said. Pain shook his head. "im sorry, but I cant stop what has already started" "Started?" Pain nodded. "Itachi will be brutally beat for three days with little to no breaks" Sakura shook her head. "Just stop it, I don't want Itachi to get hurt" Pain raised and eyebrow. "He didn't do anything, he's innocent, why don't you just stop the beating?" "I cant, if I do then I'll need a replacement, and Zilo cant have one, he is the Punishment guard, I cant do anything to him" Pain said. Sakura sighed sadly.

Itachi couldn't hold in the screams any longer. Zilo hit him harder than before Itachi screamed in extreme pain. Zilo smirked. "So, you couldn't hold it in for much longer, huh bitch?" Itachi looked up at Zilo with anger in his face. 'He's right, I couldn't take it, will I die? It's been four in a half hours since they started. Damn, I hope Sakura has any hope in getting me out of this' Itachi thought. Zilo them slammed the paddle down on Itachi's back, Itachi screamed even louder. A few hours had passed and Itachi was drooling uncontrollably. 'that's it, this is how I will die, being beaten by my worst enemy, Zilo. What, there has to be another way, Sharingan! that's it' Itachi looked up at Zilo, he activated his Sharingan, but to his misfortune Zilo's assistant covered his eyes with a white cloth. 'damn, im gonna die' "ha! You thought you had me, eh, Itachi?" Zilo said.

"Zilo, why are you doing this? I know it was you and you know it" Zilo smirked "Because even if Leader knew I could never be punished for it, I am the top guard around here, plus he thinks it's you because, you share a room with her"

"Naruto" a voice stopped Naruto in his tracks. Naruto turned around. "What, Sasuke?" "you cant go alone, Sai and I want to come along, plus I have some unfinished business with my brother" Naruto smiled slightly. "okay, but meet me at the Village gates in half an hour". Sasuke nodded before walking off.

"Pain, are you sure I cant do anything?" Sakura asked one last time. "Discuss it with Madara, he will tell you a possible way" Pain said before getting back to his work. "thank you, Pain" Sakura said with a bow before leaving. She ran to the last corridor and bumped into Hidan. "Hey watch where the h-" he stopped when he saw Sakura. He smirked. "lost?" he asked. "I need help, where is Madara?" Hidan's eye brow arched. "Madara? That dudes b-" "please, im very desperate" Sakura pleaded. Hidan smirked, "follow me, I know where he is" Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Hidan-san" they walked down the second corridor and stopped at the third door on the right. "come on" Hidan said leading her into the room.

Sakura walked in and looked around. "is this his room?" she asked. Hidan nodded. "go, sit on the bed" Sakura nodded and sat on the bed. Hidan turned and locked the door. 'Sakura, your mine now' He thought with a smirk. Sakura looked around the room, "where is he?" she asked. "he'll be here momentarily" Hidan said walking over to her. Hidan sat down beside her, "Sakura, why are you trying to save Itachi?" Sakura looked over at him and blushed slightly. "because I-I love him" Hidan's eye twitched 'damn that bastard' he thought. He quickly stood grabbing Sakura's attention then he quickly grabbed his scythe and cut Sakura on the arm. Sakura hissed in pain. "H-Hidan, w-why did you do that?" she asked though the pain. Hidan pulled back the scythe and licked the blood, "Sakura, you are mine now, we will feel the pain together, oh the glorious pain" Hidan said before pushing Sakura down on the bed, before she could get up Hidan grabbed her wrist's with one hand and pinned them to the top of her head and He sat his body down on her legs so she couldn't move. Hidan smirked down at her, Sakura tried to wiggle free but was failing miserably.

Hidan bent down and licked down Sakura's cheek, Sakura began to cry. "shh, this is the gentle part, the rest I will let you scream for" Hidan used his other hand and held Sakura's face in place and began kissing her. "H-Hidan stop!" she yelled. "shut up, you wouldn't want other people to hear us, would you?" Hidan asked. "I-I want you to stop" Hidans eyes widened, "don't tell me, a konochi of the leaf village of this age is still, a virgin" Sakura was silent. "since you are one, I'll make if a time to remember, Cherry blossom" Hidan said smirking, he reached down and began unbuckling her top. Hidan smirked as he looked down at her chest "beautiful" he said as he reached down and began licking.

Tears fell like a waterfall from Sakura's face. 'this Is it, I will die here, as a victim of Hidan the jashinist' Sakura thought. But her luck wasn't out when someone kicked down the door. Hidan turned quickly and saw Pain at the door. "Hidan, you son of a bitch, I should have known" "Pain-Nii-san" Sakura said. Hidan released her wrists, they where red and sore. Sakura buttoned up her top and ran over to her brother. "it's good that I came when I did" he said. Sakura cried into his arms. "Hidan, report to the dungeon, Itachi will be replaced by you" Hidan nodded knowing not to refuse, he left the room and in a an hour Hidan was there being beat and Itachi was in bed rest.

**Sorry this was a short Chapter. I'll update again as soon as possible and dont forget to R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anyone but Mizu and Gran-Gran Soko in this Chapter!**

Naruto sighed, "Sasuke, let's head out" Sasuke nodded. And the two boy's left the village. "Naruto, I heard that Akatsuki is located somewhere in the rain village, but it is heavily populated with bad people" Naruto smirked "it doesn't matter, as long as we have a location of Sakura" Sasuke and Naruto leapt from tree to tree, after a while, they arrived in the rain village. Sasuke groaned as he felt the cold rain pour onto his raven colored hair. "Naruto, I know now why it's called the rain village." Naruto groaned "no kidding, but it's kinda strange, that as soon as we got the village gates the rain was there" Sasuke nodded "anyway, lets separate and look for Sakura" Naruto nodded "Shadow clo-" Sasuke stopped him, "don't, if the Akatsuki noticed one of them they will know of our intrusion in the village, so lets just go on our own" Naruto groaned and walked off.

Sasuke took off the in the separate direction, he walked to the first young woman he saw, "excuse me, but may I ask if you know the whereabouts' of a man by the name, Itachi Uchiha?" the young woman smiled, "why yes, he is associated with our god's organization, Akatsuki" "great, do you know where there located?" Sasuke asked. "no, our god doesn't reveal such precious information with us, but I may know one person, her name is Gran-Gran Soko" Sasuke nodded "thank you for the information" then he walked off 'Gran-Gran Soko?' he thought.

Naruto continued to walk grumbling to himself about Sasuke, 'stupid Sasuke, he says I cant use my shadow clones, but I know he's just jealous of my extreme power' Naruto smirked at the thought. He soon saw a boy throwing shuriken at the wall, "hey, do you know some dude by the name Itachi Uchiha?" Naruto asked. The boy smiled "yup, the dudes in gods organization, Akatsuki" Naruto smiled "do you know where there located?" he asked. The boy nodded, "yup, me and my friends ventured off into the woods a few weeks ago and we saw the base village, it's very big though, me and my friends almost got in big trouble when got found out" he said. "can you take me?" Naruto asked in high hopes of the respond of 'yes' "well, it'll cost ya." "how much?" "well around 256 thousand yen" Naruto's eye's widened in shock, then he groaned pulling out his wallet, then he handed over the money "hey, this is only 145 thousand" Naruto looked over at the boy a bit annoyed, "do you want it or not?" he asked. The boy sighed "it'll do, now come on" the boy led Naruto to the end plains of the town towards the dark and eerie forest.

The boy then stopped when they where in the center of the forest. He pulled out a kunai knife. "might I ask you a simple question blonde stranger?" the boy asked. Naruto pulled out a kunai knife of his own, "what do you want to ask?" the boy smirked, "why are you looking for Akatsuki?" "they kidnapped my friend, Haruno Sakura" Naruto stated. The boy's eyes widened, he dropped his kunai knife. "Sakura-Hime" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Hime? She's no princess" the boy nodded, "she is, she's our god Pein-Sama's younger sister" Naruto's eye's widened. "sister! But she told me she was an only child." the boy shrugged, "well, she's there with Pein-Sama, there village should be straight ahead, but I would recommend not picking a fight with Pein-Sama. He is very strong after all" Naruto nodded. "thank you, but first I need to get a friend"

Sasuke sighed, "this rain is messing up my hair big time, I should've brought a umbrella" just then he saw three girls looking at him, he walked over, "might you know Gran-Gran Soko?" the girls giggled. Then one of them spoke up, "we know where Gran-Gran Soko is" Sasuke smirked. "where is she?" "we'll tell you, under one condition" another girl said. "which is?" Sasuke asked getting a bit impatient. "you need to be our customer, we 'd love to service you" Sasuke raised a brow. "service me?" the girls giggled. "we work for Gran-Gran Soko, we make money through servicing young men, through sex" another girl stated. "so, your prostitutes?" Sasuke asked. The girls frowned, "you make us sound dirty, we just call what we do servicing" "well, im not interested, I just need to see Gran-Gran Soko" Sasuke said walking into the building past the girls. When he was suddenly grabbed. "don't leave, your soo hot" the girls said holding onto him. One of the girls kissed at his neck while another was messing with his chest under his shirt the third girl was sucking at his fingers,

"ahh, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked though a moan. "we really want to service you" the second girl said while leaning over to kiss Sasuke's jaw line. "s-stop, I don't want to have to force you" Sasuke said. The girls giggled. "you cant do anything to us that we haven't already had done" the third girl said. Sasuke smirked, "suit yourself" Sasuke was about to power up to his curse mark mode when the first girl bit down at his curse mark. Sasuke groaned out in pleasure and pain. The girl smirked and began sucking on the mark. "ahh! S-stop!" Sasuke yelled out through moans. "Sasuke, what the hell!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke turned, "Naruto, can you help me?" Naruto laughed a bit, "why do you need my help? There just girls how are they over-powering you?"

"I love Itachi-san" Sakura said. Pein walked around for a second taking a few deep breaths, "Sakura, do you really love Itachi?" Sakura nodded. "I love him, he's always around to help me, and he treats me kinder than anyone else here" Pein nodded, "very well then, you can love him, but I will need to keep a close watch on him, I don't want him to take advantage of you, after all you are a pretty girl" Sakura smiled, "thank you , Pein" Sakura said hugging him, then she left the room. A chuckle was heard from the shadow's. "Pein, when will you act more serious about your reason for taking you sister back from the leaf?" Madara asked stepping from the shadows. "as soon as im content about her safety here" Pein responded. "well, I hope it can be done soon because I just got word from the ninja of the rain village that two leaf ninja have been sighted and are asking about the ware bouts of our hideout" Madara informed. Pein nodded, "we don't have much more time then, I want you to tell the ninja of the rain village to hold them off longer" Pein said. "and if that fails?" Konan asked. "we'll have to fight" Pein stated.

"Pein, said it's okay, we can be together but he will keep a close watch on you" Sakura said to Itachi. He smirked, "okay, im fine with that" he leaned over and kissed Sakura. "I think my injures are much better now" Mizu smirked, "get up and walk then" Itachi sat up with a slight groan and got off the bed, he stood for a few seconds before falling. "your not any better" Mizu said. "ah, Sakura that's a good idea, go get the crutches" Sakura sighed, "I hate when you read my mind" Mizu smirked. "but it's fun" "umm, a little help here?" Itachi said. Mizu sighed and helped Itachi up, "hurry, Sakura, get the crutches" Sakura nodded and left the room.

"Itachi, are you really committed with her?" Itachi nodded. "I love her, I loved her long ago and I love her now, im really committed to Sakura-chan" Itachi said through a smile. Mizu sighed, "pervert" "no one told you to read my mind when im thinking about her" Sasuke said. Mizu sighed, "cant, sorry. But your thoughts are interesting" Sakura opened the door, "I got them!" she said. She gave them to Itachi. "thanks Sakura-chan" Itachi said standing up with them. "lets go for a walk" Sakura suggested. Itachi nodded.

Sakura and Itachi walked around the corridors of the village when they ran into Sasori. "Hey, Sasori" Sakura said. "whatever" Sasori said rolling his eyes. "so, Itachi. How are you?" Sasori asked. "better than before. Why don't you try being nice to Sakura?" Itachi asked. "the damn bitch killed me!" Sasori yelled. "but your back. And besides your gonna see a lot of her, after all we are dating" Itachi said with a smirk. "r-really?" Sakura asked. Itachi nodded and kissed her. Sasori shuddered in disbelief. "damn it!" Sasori yelled before running away. "what the hell, un?" Deidara asked. "Sasori ran off when he heard Sakura and I where dating" Itachi simply stated. "really, un? Wow, that happened soon than I thought. Yes! Kisame owes me big!" Sakura cocked her head. "owes?" "oh, we made a bet on weather you and Itachi would get together or not, un" Deidara said smiling. Itachi sighed, "im surrounded by idiots" Sakura giggled. "come on, Sakura. Want to walk through the gardens together?" Itachi asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"There beautiful" Sakura said reaching up to pick a cherry blossom flower. "yes, just like you, Cherry Blossom" Itachi said smiling. He picked a flower and placed it in her hair. "Beautiful" Sakura smiled, "Itachi, I was wandering. Why did you leave me and join Akatsuki?" Itachi sighed, "I left the village to become stronger, I didn't know you would be affected by it" "well, I was and I missed you a lot, I prayed everyday for you to come back and see me again, but then Sasuke told me you killed the clan and I hated you. But it never went all the way to my heart, well, what im trying to tell you is that deep down I loved you, I was covered in a sheet of false hatred that Sasuke brought on. I never stopped missing you" Sakura said as her eyes started to tear up.

Itachi limped over to her and hugged her. "I never forgot you, Sakura. You where always on my mind. I even have a picture we took when we were younger. It was the day we first met and became best friends. I held it close and treasured it more than any other think in the world. I always loved you and never stopped. I tried to see you every time I had a mission in the leaf village. But that time when I went to try and capture Naruto you weren't around. I wanted to go out and look for you but it was way to dangerous to get involved with you at that moment I could have gotten you into major trouble" Sakura smiled at Itachi, "it wouldn't have mattered. Even if I got in trouble I would leave with you and live with you in this village, I would join Akatsuki" Sakura said. Itachi smiled and kissed Sakura passionately on the lips.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Dnt forget to R&R!**


End file.
